The Charade
by Radical618
Summary: Jate is Fate; Jack and Kate can't help but want each other, even with their relations with Juliet and Sawyer. Hints at all the seasons I suppose.
1. Chapter 1

Jack softly kissed Juliet's smooth forehead as he awoke on a random December morning. Their night had once again been amazing, just as it was every night. Juliet did not respond, as she was still sound asleep, dreaming of her sister and once happy times. Jack watched for a moment as she changed positions only subtly, threw on a pair of shorts and meandered out on to the beach.

The blue waves were crashing down in a soothing rhythm that could make anyone melt. Shirtless, he felt and saw the wind blow softly threw the shoreline trees. As the wind whistled threw his body, he felt the presence of the sum with every passing second. As he closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the salty island air, he felt a hand move pleasantly up his shoulder and on to his neck.

Praying in his mind that it was her, he was disappointed to find Juliet caressing him tenderly. He tucked her hair under her ear and kissed her sweetly, and a smile spread across her face, while a pained look sneaked on to his. They both knew why, and as Kate watched for the sanctuary of her tent, the reason was proven true. Neither of them questioned Jack's reaction, for he didn't want to question himself, but they kept playing pretend day after day. She wanted him, but he didn't want her. He wanted and needed Kate.

After those living on the beach had to join with those in the barracks, Kate found herself being held in familiar muscular arms. She knew every inch of Sawyer's body by now, and as she slid her foot up and down his bare leg, she could find distinct features.

Though, as she rested safely in his arms, she thought how much she wanted to know Jack's body; every inch of it. She didn't like that Juliet knew. Kate knew it was obvious Jack was hers, yet they played this silly charade. Her mind slipped back into normality and she realized she was partaking in the same game. Here she was, wrapped up in Sawyer, when they both knew she wanted it to be Jack.

They had shared a kiss once. She could never forget it. How badly she wanted to taste his lips again. How badly she wanted to cry into his shoulder. Yet she kept finding herself back here with Sawyer – the man she pretended was Jack.

She felt Sawyer push her hair gently behind her ear repeatedly. She turned to him and responded graciously. She always gave him her all. Kate hated that she did, for it wasn't that she loved him, it wasn't because she wanted him, it was because all she saw was Jack.

Everyone was on edge, and oddly enough it wasn't because they didn't know their fate, it was because of Jack and Kate. There was an obvious awkwardness between them that the two of them were dreading. Besides not talking to each other, they were finding it difficult to even look at one another.

When Jack looked at Kate, he didn't dare meet her eyes, but focused on her neck. He fascinated over the way her neck moved and what muscles were used when. When he would shut his eyes her neck would be all he focused on. He hated that when he would spend time with Juliet, all he saw was Kate's beautiful neck.

Kate stared at Jack's shoulders. She was in a trance every time he used his arms. She yearned for him to move his shoulders so his built muscles would flex. Her bottom lip slipped under her front teeth as she would watch him. When she would see Sawyer use his muscular shoulders, it didn't spark in her mind. She knew his muscles. Kate didn't know Jack's.

On and on they went like this focusing in on practically everything but each other's faces. The painful awkwardness continued. Between the two of them, and Juliet and Sawyer watched, yet still went along in what was knows as 'The Charade'.


	2. Chapter 2

How Jack missed the beach. He walked around the barracks, stopping occasionally to stare at the stars in the black night sky. Though stuck on an island, there was easily a difference in the night sky here and the night sky on the beach. He missed the sounds of the waves that put him to sleep each night.

Jack continued walking around as his mind began flashing memories much to his surprise. He remembered how graceful her hands had been months ago. She had sewed him up practically perfectly. So little was known about one another, yet that first glance he felt something spark. He had felt something real.

He recalled the kiss the shared in the middle of the jungle. How sacred Jack knew it to be. He told himself to never forget it; never forget her. He remembered the feel of her hair against his chin. The way her back felt in his hands. It had been so right, yet he let her go.

He passed by Claire's house where Jack noticed Kate and Claire sitting and chatting at the table. He looked at her smile, her brown wavy hair, and her piercing eyes. He loved Kate Austen, the fugitive – the leader. She kept him calm, yet drove him mad. He couldn't go another day without her touch.

Kate sat silently on the porch to watch the sunrise in the early morning air. She smelled the coffee from the mug she held in her hand, and she took a tiny sip, careful not to burn her palette. She swallowed her coffee and let the morning air hit her face. She heard a distant door shut from a neighboring house. Looking around curiously, she saw Jack strut out, obviously half asleep. Kate got up from her spot on the porch; they needed to speak.

She hurried over to Jack, who was standing rather still in the open grassy area. She stood behind him silently, got up the courage, and rested her hand softly on his shoulder. He took her hand and spun around to face her. For the first time in what had seemed like an eternity, their eyes met. Kate brought her hand to his scruffy face, and enjoyed the warmth it brought her. He rested his Hand on Kate's back, gently caressing her as they embraced in a hug that had a million different meanings.

How right this felt. Two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly as one. They stood together, yet alone in the ever-rising morning. She looked up to Jack, and their faces were mere centimeters apart. Jack's eyes began to well as she gave a childish smile, rested his forehead on hers, and when their lips met, a sensation he had felt one other time was reborn.


End file.
